Who Knew?
by alightintheshadows
Summary: Aaron Hotchner's team is known for being full of brilliant profilers, but what do they all do when they're not on a case? What else but engage in various shenanigans! Just a bunch of humorous oneshots featuring the team's adventures and activities when they're not on a gruesome case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I am back with another Criminal Minds fanfic. This will be a series of oneshots of the members of the BAU participating in various shenanigans! These oneshots will be set around seasons four and five because those were my favorite seasons from the show. These are meant to be humorous and lighthearted. I hope you all enjoy reading this!**

 **Warning: slight out of characterness...just slight. *winks***

 **I do not own Criminal Minds.**

 **Chapter 1: Who knew Reid was ticklish?**

Garcia yawned as she made her way into the break room. She needed coffee, and she needed it now. Upon entering the break room, she spotted her favorite boy genius also getting the sweet nectar that gave life to the entire team.

"What is that, your fifth cup of coffee?" she teased.

Reid rolled his eyes. After working with the team as long as he had, he was definitely used to them commenting on his coffee intake.

"You're so funny, Garcia," he muttered sarcastically.

He turned back to his coffee and started adding an insane amount of sugar to the already caffeinated beverage. Garcia widened as she saw how much sugar Reid was putting in his coffee.

"You might want to add less sugar, Boy Wonder. We can't have you bouncing all around Quantico on a sugar rush," she commented as she poked him teasingly in the side.

Since he was caught off guard, Reid let out a giggle as Garcia poked him. He immediately tensed as he felt Garcia staring him down. Against his better judgement, he faced the bubbly technical analyst. He regretted that instantly. Her eyes practically bulged out of their sockets and an evil grin was slowly starting to grow on her face.

"It couldn't be possible that a certain genius is ticklish, could it?" she asked in a mischievous tone.

Reid made the mistake of stammering as he tried to come up with an explanation for why he had laughed. Of course, this only confirmed Garcia's suspicions. She poked at him experimentally, and he desperately tried to defend himself from her attacks.

"You so are!" she laughed triumphantly, "Just wait until Morgan finds out about this! He still hasn't gotten you back yet!"

Reid froze at the mention of Morgan. Just last week, he gave Morgan a heart attack by hiding a fake snake in one of the drawers in his desk. Morgan hadn't done anything for revenge yet. Reid realized that he was absolutely screwed. He bolted from the break room. Garcia continued to laugh as she went to go find Morgan. This was most certainly going to be an interesting day.

 ***later that day***

Hotch sighed as he made his way to the storage closet. He ran out of paperclips for his desk and had to go find more. Luckily, various office supplies could be found in the storage closet. He opened the door and froze when he saw Reid sitting on the closet floor and doing his paperwork on a clipboard. His youngest agent was so engrossed in his paperwork that he didn't notice that the door had been opened. Hotch cleared his throat, successfully gaining the attention of the young genius.

"Oh...uhm...hello, sir," Reid stammered, kind of embarrassed.

"Reid, do I want to know why you're hiding in the storage closet?" Hotch asked.

"Honestly, you probably don't."

Hotch shrugged. Reid was probably right, and as long as he completed his paperwork, he didn't really care. He grabbed the paperclips that he came for and shut the door to the closet. Reid continued doing his paperwork until it was all complete. He had managed to do all of his work for the day without running into Morgan or Garcia. Now all he had to do was submit his paperwork and then he would be safe...at least until tomorrow, but he would worry about that later.

He slowly opened the closet door and poked his head out. No sign of Morgan. Unfortunately, he would have to somehow sneak through the bullpen to get to Hotch's office. As quietly and as quickly as he could, he made it to the bullpen. Looking around, he noticed that the only other agent there was Prentiss. He glanced at Hotch's office. It looked as if he had a clear path. He took a deep breath and started to walk through the bullpen. He had only made it a couple of steps when he was tackled to the ground and his paperwork flew everywhere. After a few seconds of struggle, Morgan was straddling Reid, and Reid was looking absolutely terrified.

"Payback!" Morgan declared with a huge grin on his face and an evil glint in his eyes.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Prentiss asked.

The commotion had interrupted her doing her own paperwork. Although if she was honest with herself, she didn't mind the distraction. She hated doing paperwork with a passion.

"As it turns out, Pretty Boy here is a little ticklish."

"You've got to be kidding!" Prentiss exclaimed.

Morgan just nodded. Reid thought he might be saved as JJ walked out of her office. Prentiss perked up.

"JJ, did you know that Reid is ticklish?" she asked.

"I actually did," she answered as she kept walking, honestly not surprised at the scene in the bullpen, "Morgan, it might interest you to know that he's most ticklish around his ribs."

Reid's eyes widened.

"Why would you tell him that? I thought you were my friend, JJ!" Reid squeaked.

His question went unanswered as JJ walked into Hotch's office and shut the door. Morgan looked to Prentiss.

"Want to help me out?" he asked her.

Without even hesitating, she joined the two on the ground. She held Reid's arms over his head so Morgan would have better access to his ribs.

"Please don't!" Reid begged, but his plea fell on deaf ears as Morgan immediately started tickling him.

Reid tried to keep his mouth shut, but eventually fell into a laughing fit.

"M-Morgan stop! This-haha-is so-haha-childish!" he managed around his involuntary laughter.

"And putting a fake snake in my desk wasn't?" he questioned with an eyebrow raised.

His fingers moved more quickly along Reid's sides, causing him to laugh even harder. Reid tried to beg him to stop, but found that wasn't able to talk. He could barely even breathe for that matter. Morgan and Prentiss eventually started laughing. It wasn't very often that they saw their youngest teammate laugh so much, even if it was involuntary. When Reid's face started turning red from not being able to breathe, Morgan let up on his tickle attack. It took a few seconds for Reid to process that Morgan had stopped.

When the door to Hotch's office opened again, Morgan and Prentiss hurried to their desks. Reid remained on the ground, curled on his side and gasping for air. Hotch walked out into the bullpen and stood over the young agent.

"Reid, is there any particular reason you're on the floor and your paperwork is scattered everywhere?" he asked.

Reid stole a quick glance at Morgan, who in return was giving him a look that said if he told Hotch anything, he would do it again. Before Reid could give him a response, Hotch spoke again.

"Is this something else that I probably don't want to know about?" he asked, remembering Reid hiding in the closet earlier that day.

"Probably," Reid responded.

Hotch looked at Morgan and Prentiss, who looked a little too innocent. He just shook his head and returned to his office. His team could definitely be strange at times.

 **Well, there's the first oneshot! I hope you guys found humor in it and enjoyed reading it! Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is another chapter! Thank you all so much for the response to the first oneshot! I'm glad you all found it cute and amusing! I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well!**

 **As usual, I do not own Criminal Minds...I wish I did though.**

 **Chapter 2: Who knew Hotch hated Rubik's cubes?**

Hotch was working on paperwork in his office as he did any other morning when the team wasn't on a case. He was interrupted from his work when he heard a knock on his office door. Reid walked in, fiddling with something in his hands.

"What do you have there?" Hotch asked before the young agent could even say anything.

"A Rubik's cube," Reid simply responded, "I find them very meditating to solve."

Hotch was immediately intrigued. He had seen and heard of these things, but had never actually tried to solve one.

"Do you want to try it?" the young genius asked.

Hotch gave him a noncommittal shrug, but he secretly really wanted to. He proceeded to give Reid the paperwork he needed to complete for the day. Reid left the Rubik's cube on his desk, saying that he had another one at his desk. Hotch was actually overjoyed. He shut the door to his office and attempted to solve the interesting cube before him.

 ***two hours later***

"Has Hotch even come out of his office yet today?" Morgan asked Prentiss and Reid.

"I got my paperwork from him earlier this morning, but I haven't seen him since," Reid responded.

The three agents stared at their superior's office. No sound at all came from the office at all, almost as if no one was there. The trio returned to doing their paperwork. As if on cue, a crash could be heard from Hotch's office. It was loud enough that even JJ and Rossi could hear it from their respective offices and they entered the bullpen. Everyone, extremely curious, cautiously approached Hotch's office. They froze in their tracks when they heard Hotch yelling.

"Rubik's cube, I am your master and you will let me solve you!"

All of the agents looked at each other, absolutely stunned. They had always known Hotch to be a very serious man. They never would have guessed that they would ever hear their boss say such a thing. Rossi was the brave soul to knock on the door and open it. The office was an absolute wreck. All of the books and other items from one of the shelves had been knocked to the ground. Hotch looked like a mess, his suit jacket torn, his tie undone, and his hair in complete disarray.

"Hotch, how did all of this happen from you trying to solve a Rubik's cube?" Rossi asked, absolutely confused.

Hotch didn't give them an answer, glaring at the colorful cube on his desk instead. Taking his silence as a sign that they should all leave, Rossi shut the door and the rest of the team went back to their work. No one really wanted to discuss what they had just witnessed.

When the door shut, Hotch glanced at it. Had someone tried to come see him? He didn't know. He looked back at the Rubik's cube and swore that it had moved three inches. His eyes narrowed at the cube, it definitely had a mind of its own. Resolving not to move from his desk until he solved it, he jumped on the cube and started twisting and turning the sides.

 ***the next morning***

Concerned with his colleague's behavior the previous day, Rossi got to work a little earlier than usual so he could check on Hotch. He knocked on the office door and opened it. Hotch's office was even more of a mess than the previous day, and he was fast asleep on his desk with the Rubik's cube in his hand. It was still unsolved and there were bullet holes in it.

"Hotch, you need to wake up," Rossi said as he shook Hotch's shoulder.

Hotch was startled awake. He looked around the office, as if confused as to why he was still there. Once his eyes saw the accursed cube, he remembered everything.

"I see you still couldn't solve the Rubik's cube," Rossi observed, "I'm sorry, but I have to ask. Why are there bullet holes in it?"

"It wouldn't let me solve it, so I shot it a couple of times to show it who's boss," Hotch answered as if it was obvious.

Rossi sighed and shook his head. He was heading to his own office when he ran into Reid.

"Could he solve it?" Reid asked.

When Rossi shook his head, Reid made his way to Hotch's office. A couple of minutes later, a loud yell could be heard pretty much throughout all of Quantico.

"How dare this Rubik's cube let such a peasant as yourself solve it! I want you to get it out of my sight!" Hotch roared.

Next thing Rossi knew, Reid was running out of the office in absolute fear for his life. That was the day the team learned that Hotch hated Rubik's cubes. Hotch was convinced that Rubik's cubes hated him too.

 **And there it is! I hope you all found it amusing. Sorry that Hotch was just slightly out of character. *wink wink* Anyways, until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Sorry for the long delay in updates, but I've had a lot going on the last couple of weeks. Anyways, thank you so much for the response to the last chapter! It means so much to me! Here's the next one-shot! This one will be a little bit shorter, but I hope you all enjoy it anyway!**

 **I do not own Criminal Minds or its fabulous characters. I only own the shenanigans that they get into in this fanfic.**

 **Chapter 3: Who knew Prentiss was quite the prankster?**

Prentiss sighed as she looked around the bullpen. For once she was actually ahead of her paperwork. Of course ahead meant that she had done all but the multitude of papers that she had slipped into Reid's pile, but that wasn't the point. The point being, she was extremely bored. She noticed Morgan get up to leave the bullpen, and a grin of pure mischief crossed her features. She quickly reached into her desk and pulled out the mini tool kit that she kept in it for emergencies.

 ***break***

Morgan inhaled the sweet aroma of the fresh coffee in his mug. He would have thought he would get sick of coffee after drinking it so much, but he didn't. He returned to his desk and set his precious cargo down. When he sat down in his chair, it fell into multiple pieces, resulting in him landing flat on his butt on the ground. He could hear Reid snickering as he entered the bullpen.

"You think you're so funny, don't you?" Morgan asked, slightly annoyed.

"I actually didn't do that. After the last time I pulled a prank on you, do you really think I would do it again?"

After recalling the fact that he nearly tickled Reid to death after the fake snake incident, Morgan couldn't argue with the kid's logic. But if Reid didn't do it, then who did?

 ***break***

JJ and Garcia were chatting on the way to the ladies' room. They walked in and went into their respective stalls. The second they sat down, it sounded like a gun went off in the bathroom. Both agents screamed and fell off of the toilets. After scrambling to get themselves back up, they lifted up the toilet seats.

"Who the hell taped little firecrackers to the toilet seat?" Garcia screeched.

Meanwhile, a normally composed Prentiss was walking away from the ladies' room, trying to stifle her laughter.

 ***break***

Hotch and Reid were sitting in Hotch's office. Reid was talking a mile per minute about Doctor Who because Hotch made the mistake of asking what the young profiler had been up to the previous evening. Hotch loved Reid and would always consider the kid a part of his family, but he desperately wanted to escape the conversation. He couldn't take it anymore. He glanced at his watch.

"I'm sorry to end this discussion so soon," he interrupted the genius, "But I'm afraid I have a meeting in ten minutes."

He stood up only to feel a heavy weight on his backside. He looked behind him to see that the chair was stuck to his butt. He tried to get it off, but it appeared to be glued there. He glanced at Reid, a little embarrassed to be in the situation that he was. What made matters worse was that Reid was trying not to laugh, but was failing miserably. A stern glare got him to shut up real quick.

"I guess I should probably head out," the young genius said with difficulty.

He was still having trouble not laughing. He got up, only to find that the chair he was sitting in glued to his butt as well.

"Well...this is awkward," he observed.

"Who the hell put leaves in my car!" they heard an angry yell come from the bullpen.

The two put the chairs down and scooted out of the office. They were met with the sight of a very angry David Rossi covered in leaves. JJ and Garcia had come out of their respective offices to see what the commotion was about and were at least having the decency not to laugh. The same could not be said about Morgan.

"What happened?" Garcia asked.

"I opened my care to find it filled with leaves. I got as many out as I could, but leaves blew all over me when I started up my car and ran the air conditioner," he explained as he tried to get the leaves out of his hair.

"Maybe you shouldn't leave your car keys lying around, Rossi," Morgan chuckled.

"They were in a locked drawer in my desk! How was I supposed to know that one of you young whipper snappers would break into my office and somehow manage to get that drawer open? Now which one of you did it?" he demanded.

Prentiss waited until she got into the elevator before she laughed harder than she had in a very long time. She knew she was going to really get it tomorrow when she got to work. It wouldn't be too difficult for them to figure out it was her. They were profilers after all, but she would definitely enjoy her victory while it lasted.

 **And there you have it! Sorry that this was a shorter one, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. I had a lot of fun writing it. Until next time!**


End file.
